Adalene (LotK)
Adale is the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 3: Legacy of the Keyblade. Her Appearance Forms *Red & blue Deer (planet mobius) *Zerba (pridelands) *A Starfish with her face on it (atlantica) *maleficent (halloween town) *Snow miser (christmas town) Drives *Valor form ( highiest jump) *Wisdom form (quickiest run) *Master form (Huge bite) *Crazy form (aeralic dogde) *Final form (fly & glide) *Anti form (fastiest form building & drive recovery) Personality She is a mysterious, smart and a very joyful young lady. She does her best to help her friends to stay positive and cheerful even when it gets tough or even when the darkness trys to harm to them and makes them feel down. She believes that there is a light within the darkness that never goes out! She is faithful, strong willed, courageous, and believes in justice. Relationships Adalene's has a Fiancé and his name is Aden. This arrangement was appointed by Adalene's father, of course. Adale falls-in-love with Riku and Prince Aden becomes jealous of their love. So, he tries to break them apart.﻿ Story Adalene is a mysterious, young teenager and an unknown Keyblader. She comes from the world called "Crystal Castle Village". There are many unknown secrets from her Kingdom's village people and many other outsiders. She wields accually as many Keyblades as she wants, but her main two Keyblades are: "Memory's Kingdom Key" and "Memory's Destiny". On her world there is a Secret Organization of Keybladers (a.k.a. the Keyblade Knights, the Unknown Keybladers and/or the Keyblade Knights Organization), called the "Keept Promise". She is in the Mastery ranks of being called the "Keyblade Master". Many people look up to her as a Keyblade Master and also as the Kingdom's Princess. They sometimes even nickname her the "(Kingdom's) Keyblade Princess". Then, one day she decides to leave home and go on an adventure to travel the outside worlds and meet new people. So, she dresses up to look like an Unknown and flees the castle gates. She can change her Keyblade into a Keyblade Glide and everything. That's her story's secerts (and background the rest is going to be in the fanfic and where she meets Riku, and everyone..). What She Knows She knows a lot about Sora and his friends. She also likes to see the Memory's Skyscraper in the World That Never Was, someday. The Dream Inside: Prologue Her dream is to visit an island paradise, mainly she wants to live on Destiny Islands, but only if Sora, Riku and Kairi was there otherwise there is no point to live there. Incomplete... Leaving Home and Starting on a Journey: Intermission, part 1 Incomplete... The Keyblade Glider and the Outside World: Intermission, part 2 Incomplete... Keyblades #Memory's Kingdom Key (メモリキングダムチェーン, Memori Kingudamu Chēn, lit. Memory Kingdom Chain), Adalene's default Keyblade. The keychain looks like Mickey Mouse with a heart around it. #Memory's Destiny (メモリの運命, Memori no Unmei, lit. Memory of Fate), Adalene's other default Keyblade. The keychain looks like Kingdom Heart's Moon. #Rememberance (見覚え, Mioboe), In remembering the past for Xion's faint existance. The keychain looks like the Kingdom Key with a goodluck charm and memory. #Nobodies Are Somebodies (ノーバディはイラストじゃない, No^badei ha Irasuto Janai, lit. Nobody is not Illustration), The proof of existance of the Nobody. The keychain looks like a Dusk. #Memory's Embrace (メモリープレイス, Memorī Pureisu, lit. Memory Place), to embrace the faden memories. #Twilight's Dawn (トワイライトドーン, Towairaito Dōn), entering Twilight Town for the first time. The keychain looks like Twilight Town's silhouette of the town and horizons colors. #Spark of Flame (炎のスパーク, Honoo no Supa^ku), In memory of Axel. The keychain looks like the Eternal Flames weapon Axel once had. #Dark Aura (ダークオーラ, Da^ku O^ra), from Riku and Terra's memories. The keychain looks like a portal to Dark. #Red Rose Rouletté (レッドローズルーレット, Reddo Ro^zu Ru^retto), a gift from the seven princesses and Aqua. It's keychain look like a beautiful red rose and cards. #Connected Hearts (接続ハーツ, Setsuzoku Ha^tsu, Lit. Hearts Connection), It's a gift from Riku to Adale. The keychain looks like a paopu with chained hearts. #Linked to the Light (光にリンク, Hikari ni Rinku, lit. Link to Light (or Optical Link), A gift from Sora, Ven and everyone. The keychain looks like a portal to Light. #Freed Hearts (フリード ハーツ, Furi^do Ha^tsu), Created by the seven princesses and Adalene's heart(s). The keychain looks like hearts of trinity: Nobody, Heartless and Unversed, or the Trinity Marks from KH1. #Destiny (デスティニー, Desutinī), The keychain looks like a silhouette of Destiny Islands. Abilities These are all of Adale's abilities. Action *Gaurd *Slide Dash *Dodge *Aerial Spiral *Finishing Move *Summon Limit *Trinity Limit Growth *High Leap LV1 *High Leap LV2 *High Leap LV3 *Speed LV1 *Speed LV2 *Speed LV3 *Aerial Dodge LV1 *Aerial Dodge LV2 *Aerial Dodge LV3 *Soar LV1 *Soar LV2 *Soar LV3 Support *Combo LV1 *Combo LV2 *Air Combo LV1 *Air Combo LV2 *MP Rade *MP Haste *Form Booster Magic *Curaga *Blizzard *Fire *Thunder *Aero *Mirror *Reflect *Protect *Shell *Double Cast *Triple Cast *Trinity Limit Attacks *Vertical Slide *Horizontal Dash *Thrust *Block *Finish Leap Command Style *Wingblade *Sky Climber *Ghost Drive *Starry Sky Keeper Quotes Her battle quotes. Victory *"That was easy!" (Bosses) *"Yay! I won!" (Battle with Friends) *"That's it? Uh!" (Enemies) Defeat *"I guess... you where... just to hard to beat." (Bosses) *"Ah, man... I lost." (Battle with Friends) *"Why!" (Enemies) During Battle *"C'mon!" (A Fast Attack) *"Shine!" (Light-Based Attack) *"Let see if you can withstand this!" (Before a Powerful Attack) *"Bring it on!" (Before repetitive attack) *"O divine memories help me recall! Forget-me-nots!" (Rememberance incant.) *"O power that tries hearts to light, shine... shine bright.. Reflection of Light!" (Mirror/Copycat incant.) Gallery Shira.jpg Trivia *Adalene also has a cameo in Kingdom Hearts: Cobalt Perspective as an available D-Link. Link Also See Category:Non-Canon Character Category:Females Category:Keyblader Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Canon Worlds Category:Keyblades Category:Worlds